fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
BattleScar
BattleScar (バットレスカー, BattoreSuka) is the world in the F!GHT Universe where the central story takes place. It is represented as a massive continent divided into 6 regions controlled under a main city named for the region they control, and the indigenous population is primarily humans, though much rarer and ancient races of humanoid beasts exist in secluded areas of the world. It is a world filled with mystery and wonder, balancing a culture based around science and the supernatural, where rare individuals known as Fighters possess powers beyond that of normal man. BattleScar gains its name from the massive river that cuts in between the continent that looks like a scar, as well as its population favoring battles as a form of entertainment similar to the Roman Empire and gladiators of the Colosseum. Geography BattleScar is one continuous landmass surrounded by a vast ocean and holds a huge mix of climate and weather conditions. From snowy mountainous ranges in the north, to tropical beaches and warmer weather in the south. The north is known for its colder temperatures and snowy mountains, and fighters from this region are known to be highly resistant to colder attacks and ice. Arenas here can be quite grueling because of these conditions. The south is the complete opposite, with a more favorable warmer climate and is considered a tropical paradise with white sandy beaches and clear water. The regions in between can share the attributes of the land extremes and can be barren deserts with blistering heat, valleys, lush forests and plains. Throughout these areas, a range of animals and beasts roam freely. It is because of this, megacities have been created to house and protect the humans from these creatures, but some do not have to worry about these ferocious from attacking them. Some fighters have seen these beasts as a challenge and use their strength and power as training sessions to increase their own skills. The most notable landmark is "The Scar", a massively long and wide river that nearly cuts through the entire continent diagonally. There is a legend that this scar was created in an epic battle between the F!GHT King and an unknown individual whose identity has been lost in the history books. Culture The indigenous population of BattleScar are humans, who've held dominance over the known world for over 10,000 years, and is rich with history and cultures. Their origins aren't entirely known, but through their determination and will, they were able to establish a dominating empire that spread throughout the entire world from millenniums. Though they come from the same source, as humans extended their fingerprint new cultures were created that ranged in tradition and religion. Gods and myths were formed to gain favor from and impart stories to the children of the next generation. Many of the cultures share similarities with modern day Earth, such as Feudal Japan, Victorian England, Caribbean Islanders, and Industrial America. But other traditions have been created that are all their own and with each generation of humans born, new technologies were produced. To escape the dangers of the animals nearby, humans created megacities to house their every growing population. Currently, humans have a population of 1.2 billion citizens and have enjoyed their dominance for 10,000 years. As their numbers grew, so did their level of technology. Each city shares some level of common technology, such as the display screens that televise the Grand Immortal F!GHT League matches. Also, transport throughout the entire country consists of large airships and long railways that allows humans to travel all over the world. The level of technology is highly advanced, with medical wonders allowing the creation of equipment that can mend nearly all wounds several times faster than normal. This allows fighters to continue battling without needing to forgo their entry into tournaments. While science helps in the creation of advanced equipment, BattleScar also has a level of mysticism and able to wield supernatural forces. The one thing that all regions share is their love of battle and its because of this that the GIFL was created. Humans in the world of BattleScar have a natural affinity for violence and entertainment and the league has been around for nearly 1,000 years. It is still the highest rated form of entertainment and whole economies have been created around this industry. Massive companies were formed over night to sponsor fighters and their funding helps maintain the financing something of this magnitude needs to survive. Because the supernatural exists in BattleScar, there is a very small percentage of the human population that can wield powers in battle. These fighters comprise the roster of the GIFL and it is because of their powers that make the matches much more spectacular. Enjin Enjin (猿人; Japanese for "Ape-man") were once a proud and noble race of humanoid ape men known for their rich culture and tradition, and believed to be the founders of certain ancient martial arts passed through their clans. They lived in the lush forests of BattleScar, primarily in the Maia Region, using the trees as their homes. As the human population grew, their numbers dwindled and they were driven out of their homes by modern industry and expansion. Only a handful of them still exist in the world, hiding far away from the influences of man. Enjin's culture is based off of traditional China, with their martial arts style being influenced from animal-style Kung Fu. Regions & Cities With its massive scale, BattleScar is divided into seven regions: six surrounding a central one that is the governing body of the entire country, and each section possesses its own capital city where a King or Duke governs from. Each region is roughly divided equally and placed in a circle formation around the center region. The central region, which is reserved specifically for the capital city of all of BattleScar, controls all other regions and the governing body is the Circle of Seven. Below is a list of known cities: Capital City of Paramount Main Article: Paramount Located directly at the center of BattleScar, Paramount is the main governing city that rules all other regions and is home to the President of BattleScar, Othniel Gold, as well as the largest population of middle to upper class citizens in the country. Every thirteen years, Paramount hosts the King of Champions tournament where only regional champions and previous F!GHT Champions can participate. Janus Region Main Article: Janus Known also as the "City of January" and "The Gateway City", Janus is located directly north of the capital city in the Janus Region, and is considered the second most powerful city in BattleScar. Near the base of Los Bramme Mountains, its principal roll is coordinating taxation with the capital city, and is the first city to host the F!GHT tournaments after the King of Champions. In the Champion Circuit, Janus is the first city that fighters battle in and signifies the start of the tournamemnt Martius Region Main Article: Martius Also known as "The Bloodstone City", Martius is the second city in the rotation Champion Circuit northeast of the capital city and is known for producing strong combatants. Located on a long stretch of flatland, its chief export is the bloodstone mineral mined from nearby caves and, and city walls and buildings are crafted from the same material. The Martius Region is known to possess many wild and dangerous beasts with thick hides and razor sharp claws. Many fighters train in Martius by hunting these creatures, though usually require a group of fighters. Maia Region Main Article: Maia Located directly east of the capital city, Maia is surrounded by lush forests and is known for having the only female president of all the cities, as well as the only female member of the Circle of Seven. Unfortunately, it also has the reputation for producing the least amount of combatants participating in the tournaments and its political power fluctuates because of this. Though not producing many fighters, its president is known to be a dangerous woman who often uses deception and seduction to lure men to do her bidding. The Maia Region, much like Julian, has one of the more comfortable weather, the region enjoying a constant spring-time season. Julian Region Main Article: Julian Located southeast of the capital city, Julian manufactures large quantities of explosives mainly used for celebrations and firework displays. It is a festive city with its region having a tropical climate and luxurious resorts. Its a prime vacation destination for many citizens of BattleScar and is home to the former F!GHT Champion, Lyon, as well as the Heartz Family . Its King had passed away shortly after Lyon's removal from the GIFL and replaced with the newest member of the Circle of Seven. There are rumors circulating that the former King was murdered since he was the one who spoke out the most against the Circle of Seven, and was greatly disturbed by the abuse in power the rest of the members were displaying in manipulating the rules of the league. The capital of Julian is Julius. Trivia *The world of BattleScar is a collection of a multitude of cultures and civilizations inspired by real world locations.